In a vehicle air-conditioning discharge port structure, a discharge port is provided to an air-conditioning duct in order to blow an air-conditioning draft into a passenger compartment, and a plurality of fins is provided in parallel at predetermined intervals inside the discharge port. The plurality of fins comprises a plurality of horizontal fins disposed in parallel in a vertical direction, and a plurality of vertical fins disposed in parallel in a horizontal direction.
Swinging the orientation of the plurality of horizontal fins in the vertical direction adjusts the airflow direction of the air-conditioning draft in the vertical direction. Swinging the orientation of the plurality of vertical fins horizontally adjusts the airflow direction of the air-conditioning draft in the horizontal direction (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3605577).
The discharge port structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3605577 has discharge ports formed as rectangular cylinders, and a plurality of fins provided inside the discharge ports. Therefore, when the orientation of the plurality of fins is changed and the airflow direction is adjusted downward, the air-conditioning drafts guided by the fins adjacent to the walls of the discharge ports are led in a different direction from the downward orientation by the wall surfaces adjacent to the fins. Therefore, the wall surfaces interfere with part of the air-conditioning drafts, which flow in a direction that is different from the desired airflow direction, and it is difficult to satisfactorily adjust the airflow direction of the air-conditioning drafts.